This invention relates to chairs, in particular to chairs of the kind which have a mechanism which adjustably connects a seat part and a back part of the chair to a base part. More particularly the invention is concerned with a connection assembly for connecting the back part to the mechanism of such a chair.
Chairs of this kind are generally well known and used, for example as typists chairs or for sitting and working at a desk equipped with a personal computer. The mechanism may be such as to permit independent movement and positional adjustment of the seat and back parts and advantageously this enables a user to select a comfortable sitting position.
This mechanism can be relatively complex and it is desirable to check to ensure that it is operating correctly and also to ensure that it is sufficiently robustly made and assembled so as to be capable of withstanding the forces placed on it when a person sits on the chair, before the chair is despatched to the customer.
However, for proper checking of the mechanism it is necessary to connect the back part to the mechanism, which generally involves securely bolting a connection bar to the mechanism, whereby the chair then has its back attached which is not convenient for storage and transport purposes. Removal of the back after testing by unbolting the connection bar may not be feasible or convenient and in any case may necessitate rechecking after the back is reassembled to ensure reliability of checking.
An object of the invention is to provide a secure connection assembly for a chair back with which checking of the chair mechanism can be effected reliably whilst facilitating convenient storage and transport of the chair.
According to the invention therefore, there is provided a connection assembly for use with a chair having a base part, a seat part, a back part, and a mechanism for adjustably connecting the seat part and the back part to the base part, said connection assembly being adapted for connecting the back part to the mechanism, wherein the assembly comprises a rigid connection member attachable to the back part so as to provide a free end portion projecting therefrom, and a receiving structure for attachment to the mechanism to receive the said end portion, characterised by the provision of a releasable catch mechanism for releasably locating and securing the end portion in a locking position relative to the receiving structure.
According to the invention there is further provided a chair comprising a base part, a seat part, a back part, a mechanism and an assembly as described above.
With the invention the back part can be securely fixed to the mechanism and the catch mechanism can permit ready movement and replacement as required. Thus the mechanism can be checked before despatch with the back part in place and then the back part can be removed for storage and transport and, finally reinstated on delivery. In so far as the catch mechanism effects location and secural the back part can be reinstated reliably without necessarily requiring re-checking.
The connection member preferably comprises a generally L-shaped bar having two opposite arms linked by a central portion, one said arm being adapted for attachment to the back part and the other arm providing the said end portion. The central portion may be curved. The bar may be a generally flat bar.
The receiving structure preferably comprises opposed side walls secured in spaced apart side-by-side disposition by a base plate, the said end portion being adapted to be secured by the catch mechanism between the walls on top of the base plate. Preferably a further plate is fixed between the walls above the base plate whereby the said end portion is adapted to be secured between the base plate and the further plate.
In a preferred embodiment the catch mechanism includes cooperable configurations on the end portion and the receiving structure which interfit to locate the end portion relative to the receiving structure in the said locking position. The said configurations may comprise a projection on the end portion and an aperture in the receiving structure.
Preferably also the catch mechanism includes a movable catch member which engages the said end portion to hold said end portion in the said locking position. The catch member may comprise a wedge member. Preferably spring means is provided to urge the catch member into a position at which it engages the said end portion.
The said end portion may have thereon a raised part operable to deflect the catch member as the end portion is moved to the said locking position thereof. This raised portion may be a pressed-out part of the aforesaid bar.
The catch member may be provided on a slider mounted for movement along a slide track.
Preferably the receiving structure includes an abutment for engagement with the end portion in the said locking position to resist further longitudinal movement thereof.
The receiving structure may have a side aperture providing access to a part of the catch mechanism to permit manual release thereof.